kamenrider_newfandomcom-20200216-history
An End, the Greeed, and a New Rider
is the sixteenth episode of Kamen Rider OOO. It introduces Akira Date, who becomes the Secondary Rider Kamen Rider Birth, a transformation first assumed by Nobunaga and Shintaro Goto during Movie War Core. Synopsis Maki and Kazari experiment with Gamel in determining the use of a Greeed for a Core Medal container as Eiji approaches Kougami in finding out more regarding the artificial beings. Plot After absorbing Mezool's Medals upon being tricked by Kazari for Maki's experiment, Gamel achieves his full form. However, before Maki adds Uva's Medals into the mix while asking him to give up some of his Core Medals, Kazari stops Maki as he takes the Kujaku Medal with him as payment for his role in the plot. As Eiji's wounds are tended to by Hina, Ankh confronts Kougami about the recent turn of events as the man reveals that Maki is responsible yet he refuses to take action against the scientist as his research is for Kougami Foundation's desire for Cell Medals to save the world. Eiji arrives to restrain Ankh when he demands for any of his Core Medals from Kougami. When Ankh leaves after taking his advice, Kougami reveals to Eiji that fifty Core Medals were created by humans centuries ago as an attempt to create life and the loss of one in each set created the Greeed with a relentless desire to be whole. Later that night, after seeing a girl attacked by Waste Yummy Uva sends after her, Eiji and Ankh cover her escape without realizing that she is a weakened Mezool. At his lab, Maki is confronted by Shintaro about Hina as he explains that he would not take him in while stating that the Medal System he has devised is finished, putting Shintaro in his place. The next day, after a night of searching for Mezool, a confused Gamel arrives at the Cous Coussier where Eiji befriends him without being fully aware of who he is. However, Gamel's desire to find Mezool causes his body to emit destructive energy as he runs off. With Eiji following, he finds Gamel assuming his Greeed form when he explodes with unstable power. When Mezool arrives, she talks Gamel into being absorbed into her body so she can regain her Core Medals. However, Maki also arrives and has the Cell Medals from the shipment and Uva's Core Medals enter Mezool, causing her to be consumed by the power of the Medals and be transformed into a Mega Greeed. Rendered in her mindless "Out of Control" form, Mezool develops the need to devour everything in sight. Eiji transforms into Kamen Rider OOO soon after, unable to defeat the extremely powerful monster until a mysterious figure attacks Mezool and causes her to lose Uva's Core Medals. Grabbing the Medals, Kamen Rider OOO assumes Gatakiriba Combo to finish Mezool off. As Ankh tries to get the Core Medals, Uva and Kazari appear and snatch most of them with Ankh ending up with only one of Mezool's Unagi Medals and one of Gamel's Gorilla Medals. After Ankh reveals that he wants nothing but a stronger complete body with the Core Medals, Eiji realizes that he needs to seal the Greeed and save them from themselves. However, on their way back, Eiji and Ankh meet the mysterious figure who identifies himself, with an instruction manual, as Kamen Rider Birth. Core Medals *'Medals Used:' **Head - Taka, Kuwagata **Arms - Tora, Kamakiri **Legs - Batta *'Combos Used:' **Tatoba Combo, Gatakiriba Combo Cast * : * : * : * : * : * : * : * : * : * : * : * : * : * : Notes *As part of Super Hero Time, this episode aired alongside episode 45, . *'OOO's Core Medal Collection' **Red ***Two Taka Medals **Green ***+One Kuwagata Medal ***+One Kamakiri Medal ***One Batta Medal **Yellow ***One Lion Medal ***One Tora Medal ***One Cheetah Medal **Grey ***+One Gorilla Medal **Blue ***+One Unagi Medal *Final appearance of Gatakiriba Combo in the TV Series. *Gamel and Mezool are destroyed in this episode, but they are later revived in episode 36. *The episode title refers to the experiment's end, the nature of the Greeed, and Kamen Rider Birth. DVD/Blu-ray releases Kamen Rider OOO Volume 4 features episodes 13-16: A Siamese Cat, Stress and the Genius Surgeon, Pride, Surgery, and a Secret, The Medal Struggles, the Transporter, and the Vessel and An End, the Greeed, and a New Rider. DSTD08614-d.jpg|''Kamen Rider OOO'' Volume 4, DVD cover BSTD08614-d.jpg|''Kamen Rider OOO'' Volume 4, Blu-ray cover External links *TV Asahi's official summary for ｢終末とグリードと新ライダー｣ *Toei TV's official episode guide for ｢終末とグリードと新ライダー｣ Category:Kamen Rider OOO Category:Episodes Category:New Kamen Rider Episode Category:Christmas Episode